Game of Empires
by VictoriaJJ07
Summary: "The feeling of having power is nothing compared to anything in this world. To gain power, we shed blood, hold war, give birth to conspiracies, snatch whatever is there. After all, it's a game to own the throne, the Empire.." Modern day GOT, but revolves around the McCorrigan siblings twins Bo&Lauren and their younger brother Vex(by my own way of representation).(WARNING: TWINCEST)
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This story is fiction generated and most importantly, AU fantasy. I am writing it purely based on my fantasies . So please, I'm enquiring that if you don't like, don't read.**

 **And most importantly, I'm always thankful to my readers, they've always supported me and encouraged my work.**

 **Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PROLOGUE**

 **CHAPTER 1: THE THINGS I DO FOR MY SISTER**

 _BO POV_

 **The** moment is so amazing, like the heavens have come together to me and my body is accepting the bliss. Well, why won't it be? After all, it's Lauren.

Lauren. My dear, dear Lauren. For whom my heart beats and stops, for whom my body gets turned on, for whom I've sacrificed almost everything, for whom I'm ready to serve the whole life. My love, my destiny, my madness, my insanity, my worship, my universe, my obsession. Everything is her. She's my mate, my partner, my sister, my Lauren.

The way her ass is hitting my torso is fucking hot right now. Gosh, the sight of my cock getting in and out of her cunt is fucking breath-taking, and I fucking love it when she gets all dirty for me. She's all moaning and naked except her bra and my pants are not off of me, my shirt still hanging around my shoulders. Still, I feel so lucky that she's bended over on the table just for me, not for that bitch Nadia nor for my bastard of a brother-in-law Dyson.

"Ahhhhhh Bo, please harder!", she screams in pleasure, panting so slutty.

I grab her butts and spread them even wider and thrust even harder, biting down her shoulder while she cries in ecstasy, "You like it when it's hard and dirty, don't you?"

"Yeahhh baby, that's right, I love it!"

"You are a fucking slut and I love to fuck you my slut of a sister!", I groan in pleasure, sucking her neck.

"Ohhhhh yes! And I, ahhh, I am your only slut, no one else!", she replies back laughing, mocking me as if she's challenging someone an imaginary opponent.

I smile and continue thrusting even harder, thinking of her jealousy. The old table protests creaking even more, but gets ignored by our action and moans. I really hate that Dyson. Hadn't he been at home, we'd been fucking comfortably on the bed, or the couch or on any other furniture back at their lavish house, not here in some old ruined office tower full of dust.

"Bo, spank my ass!", Lauren cuts me off and I comply her command with a hard blow.

" Aaaaahhh Jesus Christ yes yes yessss! Harder, harder!"

" Fuck Lauren I just love it!" I follow her suit and began thrust even more harder with all my strength. I can feel her tighten around me so tight that it feels fucking best feeling.

" Ohhh my! I'm coming, baby! Rub my fucking clit!" I happily oblige her, snaking my hand around her wide spread legs and rubbing her wet clit, which is throbbing I bet.

The moments get so intense that she finally gives up and starts coming hard, squirting all over, "Aaahhhhh yesssss Booooo!"

She keeps squirting but my thrusting continues as for the need to cum badly driving me mad. I keep thrusting as hard as possible hearing her heavy pants, focusing on the rhythms.

Suddenly, she tries to halt my movements by grabbing my hands stiff. Frowning, I still keep thrusting.

" Bo, Bo, Bo! Stop it" Grunting, I open my eyes just to see her horror stricken eyes at a curious little boy looking at us hanging by the window.

 _Shit. How the hell did he get up here at this_ _fucking fifth floor?!_

My face tries to get back to a normal facade as I get up and adjust myself running towards the kid as he tries to escape. But before he does so, I catch him by collar.

"Hey, hey, easy there.", I bring him to sit on the window.

" I swear I didn't see anything!", he mumbles in scared voice, and gets impatient to escape.

"Oh yeah? That's how you try to cover up? Come on, be a smart kid", I pat him and turn towards a dishevelled and embarrassed Lauren,"Hey Lauren, he says he didn't see anything. What do you say?"

Her confused face give no answer. So I turn around the kid and smile," Well, I say, You can't tell anyone even if you saw something very interesting."

"But why is that?", he asks me in confusion.

"Because of, this." And with that, I push him down by the window, his body falling far down and finally hitting the ground with a thud and blood starting to pool. I sigh and turn back to face Lauren.

"The things I do for you."

She approaches me smiling seductively, "And the things I do for you."

With a soft kiss, she bends down and takes my cock on her mouth, sucking hard and fast as I cum equally harder and heavier, filling her mouth full...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2: ONCE A McCORIGAN, ALWAYS A McCORIGAN

 _LAUREN POV_

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: To those 'guest reviewers', mind if I remind you that at the beginning of the story, I clearly put the notice. So it'd be better if you read it first and decide wisely that it's not your type, if it isn't. Because technically, I don't care. You are reading at your own risk, not mine. Before abusing writers, first write a chapter by yourself. It's not you thing or not, it's not my buisness.**

 **And to those readers who have appreciated me, I simply love you all and a heartfelt thank you.**

* * *

 **The** sky is full of white clouds and so is the day sunny. Birds are flying freely, chirping their happy song. When I look down, I can see the city as busy as ever. Yeah, that's right. No one has a spare minute of their life for anyone with whom they don't have own selfish reasons. That's how people have become, especially humans. For seventy years of my young fae life, I've seen humans evolve their selves in thousands of conflicts, murders, development, evolution and many more. Yet, one thing didn't change: jealousy. It's been a sinful yet appealing factor leading to their selfish nature.

Well, why am I processing such things against them? Aren't my own race, the Fae people, have such issues within themselves? Of course yes, jealousy and selfishness is everywhere. Even in the mighty Valhala. But criticizing the humans is delightful ever since forever. They are meant to serve us, and will keep continuing to serve us till the end.

My thoughts are interrupted as the door opens and without turning back I know who it is. Two strong hands wrap around my stomach and a soft kissed is place on my cheek. I have finally stopped flinching when he touches, putting the blame on my fate.

"What are you doing here all alone?", whispers Dyson. I turn wrapping my arms around his shoulders and smiling seductively at him, "What about I say I was waiting for you?"

That seemed to work as his hands roam around my ass. As much as I used to hate it before, it doesn't bother me anymore. He's not that bad looking, rather more than handsome for most humans and fae, yet stupid, coward and a bit selfish. May be that's why Dad got me married with him, because he knows his moves on the chess board. Little did my husband knew his empire, the Thornwood industries would be merging with the McCorrigan Corps and its all shares are slowly being engulfed by our Corps.

"As much as I'd love to make it worth your waiting, I've a meeting with the Morrigan within half an hour. I just came here to say Ethan is out for his football practice and bade you good bye", he smiles. "I'll give it a rain check, Mrs Thornwood."

He winks and kisses me goodbye. I wave him as he leaves the door close behind.

 _So much of a show for love,_ I sigh. Mrs Thornwood? Fucking motherfucker. Once a McCorrigan, always a McCorrigan. There's no way I can be his , not in this life, not in any life. The marriage, the love, the sex with him: all are just a stage show in my ridiculous life. Mom would have never imagined I'd be so evil and cunning for power, had she been alive. But then, I am.

My thoughts are again interrupted as the door opens, but this time, I get filled with happiness as I see Bo standing there with a hand holding the door knob, still not getting inside the room. But my smile fades as I see her beautiful face isn't holding any charming smile like usually she has whenever we meet privately. I know something is up.

"Bo. You don't seem okay..", I utter.

But without saying anything particular, she just nods, "We need to talk." We hold each other's gaze for some seconds and I start walking towards my study while she follows my lead. The house is full of at least four servants at this moment, so we have to use our study for some privacy since nobody dares to check inside my study unless I let them.

As we enter the study, Bo bolts the door and makes herself comfortable on the barstool as I open the cellar for some wine. After I pour each of us a glass, I take my seat next to her and take a sip, waiting for her to start. She takes a long sip and for a moment keeps gazing at the glass. Then she breaks her gaze and finally connects my eyes with hers.

" We have a problem."

 _Okay. This is something._ Because Bo takes care of everything by herself unless it's serious trouble. "Continue.", I say, taking another sip.

" Remember the boy I pushed down from the building we were together last week?"

"What about him?"

" Seems like he isn't dead. One of our spies told me yesterday.", she utters back, a deep frown mars her forehead. My face hardens hearing her. This isn't going anywhere good.

"But this isn't the real trouble.", she continues. " He's Massimo, Evony Fleurette Marquise's son.", she spats.

 _Shit. Fuck. Fucking fuck. What in Odin's name was the bastard doing there? Climbing to the fifth floor of a rotten building?!_

"Fuck that!", I spit back and thrash the glass from my hand on the wall in pure anger. "By no fucking way it can happen!" The news just has given me a shock, that too of high voltage.

"Hush now, Lauren." My twin pulls me on her lap and tries to soothe me, kissing my sides. I shake in rage, but Bo is still calm and keeps trying to calm me.

"Dyson has gone to attend the meeting regarding the deal on the Glass Factory with her. By any means she comes to know, there will be war. And we can't let this happen, Bo!"

"I know, I know. But let's make ourselves a little collected. The kid's in coma, and will continue to be at least for a few months. Until then, something can be arranged, okay?", she tries to assure me, and continues to rub my sides.

I take her faces and we gaze each other. "I won't let anything happen to us, to you, to Ethan, to Charlotte.", I whisper at her lips sincerely. "The kid deserved for what he shouldn't see. It's not anyone's fault, but his."

Bo sighs, closing her eyes and gives a lingering kiss on my lips. "May be I've become so ruthless and unkind, but at the end, what matters is us.", she mutters in a cold voice, her eyes now open and blazing electric blue. Shivers run down my spine to my core as I feel myself getting wet.

It's been a week we had our time. The last time was with my beloved twin's Wolf, and I think it's time to have some Succubus action. Having known my body for years, Bo realises what's going on. She just simply smirks, waiting for my move.

My She-wolf roars inside, heeding her call. Not been five minutes we have been tensed, and now here we are, at this stage. Nobody is there who has such power on me, except Bo. May be that's why we are born together. I return her smile and catch her lips greedily as we tear each other's clothes apart. Right now, the only thing matters is us, and I want her to get lost inside me.

 _Oh my beloved twin, how much I love you ..._


End file.
